Scaling down the size of mobile electronic devices for purposes such as portability can undesirably impact the operability of the mobile electronic devices for a user. For example, although many contemporary mobile electronic devices include a camera, the small scale of the mobile electronic devices may make it difficult for the user to operate and/or grip the mobile electronic devices as proficiently as a dedicated camera. In turn, as mobile electronic device components (e.g., microphones) are scaled down in size for incorporation in mobile electronic devices, the mobile electronic device components may not be able to achieve the same level of functionality of larger scaled alternatives. Meanwhile, ongoing advancements in mobile electronic device technologies are steadily increasing the number of functions combined into single mobile electronic devices. Because other electronic devices may not include certain functions (e.g., wireless telecommunications) available to various mobile electronic devices, a user may benefit from being able to combine the functions of the various mobile electronic devices with the other electronic devices.
Accordingly, a need or potential for benefit exists for mobile electronic device accessories that improve the operability and functionality of the mobile electronic devices and/or combine the functionality of other electronic devices with the mobile electronic devices, and for methods related thereto.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically, mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled together, but not be mechanically or otherwise coupled together; two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled together, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled together; two or more electrical elements may be mechanically coupled together, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled together. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include coupling involving any electrical signal, whether a power signal, a data signal, and/or other types or combinations of electrical signals. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.